


Destructive Tendencies

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: Destruction Verse [2]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arrancar Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Eren Jaeger. Harry Potter. For whatever reason, these memories kept transcending from one life to the next, and the Wizarding world is in for a surprise in the form of one extremely destructive child. Spin off of Reincarnation Roulette, Sequel to Parallels





	1. Remembrance

A/N: Hello dear readers! Part of this beginning may seem familiar. Familiar in a strange odd way. Familiar perhaps… You've seen it before? I'll admit, some of this chapter is taken from RR, but I'm adding to it

This can also be seen as a sequel to Parallels if any of you guys read that one

This starts out rather similar, but it's going to change from this point on. One primary change, and the benefit of making this an actual story, is that I can flesh out the characters a bit and things that were only implied in the background

Published: 11/10/2017

Warnings: Violence, Spoilers, and Language

* * *

****Chapter 1** **

**Remembrance**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was not pleased.

He was not pleased at all.

Grimmjow was the King! He was the most powerful of the Espada! He was superior! Out of them all, Grimmjow knew that his strength surpassed that of the others. And, with Aizen out of the picture, Grimmjow knew that there was now no limit to his potential. The only one who could possibly have stood in his way was Tier Harribel, but now… Now…

"BOY! THAT BETTER NOT BE THE BACON I SMELL BURNING!"

Reduced to this.

Grimmjow was a being that fed on destruction. That was what he was, what he had always been. Chaos and ruin were his game. Grimmjow knew in his heart that a being like him could never create. He wasn't built for that. He had hardly batted an eyelash when his Numeros had fallen in combat.

So what if they had been with him for centuries?

So what if he had protected them and ruled over them since before Kurosaki's grandparents were even born?

So what if he had been with them since he was on the verge of becoming a Vasto Lord, so what, so what, so what! Grimmjow didn't care. They were gone. He had survived. The strong always survived. That was the way of Hueco Mundo.

And, Grimmjow was strong.

He had survived the Fall of Hueco Mundo. While Harribel had been enchained by the Quincy, Grimmjow had spent years training for his rematch- he would show Kurosaki which one of them was truly superior. And, Grimmjow had grown more powerful in that time, strong enough to crush that annoying human Soul Reaper Arrancar hybrid- just what in the wild hell was Kurosaki anyways?

"BOY!"

Right. It no longer mattered.

It no longer mattered that Grimmjow had probably one of the most powerful beings to ever grace the world with his presence. For, you see, Grimmjow, along with that annoying hat wearing cane wielding con man, Urahara, and his pet kitty Yoruichi, had all fallen before one of Yhwach's Quincy bastards. On the bright side, they'd taken Le Vaar down with them.

How a Quincy managed to match not only Grimmjow, but two former Taichos of the Gotei 13 at the same time was beyond Grimmjow. However, if there is anything Grimmjow can appreciate, it's power. Normally, dying at the hands of such an opponent wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for two tiny little details.

That fucking bastard cheated, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the mighty Sexta Espada, had been reduced to… To… To…

"BOY!"

Grimmjow was spun around.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT, BOY!" Grimmjow's new uncle, if that man could be called as such, pointed wildly at the burned bacon.

Grimmjow glared.

"I'M THREE YOU FAT FUCKIN' PIECE OF LARD SHIT!"

The resonating smack knocked Grimmjow to his knees.

This… This he would never forgive. He could forgive everything else, but this right here? Grimmjow shook. This… degrading… someone would pay. Grimmjow would make them pay. He was going to destroy. Destroy, destroy, destroy!

"You disgusting little cretin! We took you in, bathed you clothed you! You should show us the respect we deserve and pull your weight around this place, freak!"

Grimmjow's head snapped up. Barring his teeth, the child glared and was satisfied when his so called Uncle flinched back. Another blow came, however, and Grimmjow's head knocked into the ground, hard, rendering him unconscious.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's had been reborn into this life as Harry Potter. That in itself he did not mind. However… Once he found the fucker that sealed his powers, and Grimmjow could tell his power had been sealed, he would slaughter them. Tear into them with his teeth, slice into them with Pantera.

After killing the Dursley's, of course. Considering his treatment, Grimmjow was confident none of them would make it to the Soul Society or even to Hueco Mundo. They would drown in the darkness, they would be dragged straight down into Hell itself.

What Grimmjow did not know was this.

Had he not been reborn as Harry Potter, Harry would have still suffered the same abuse he had. But, Harry had been different. Harry had been a scared little boy. Harry had realized that he needed to survive. Harry had been crafty. He had appealed to whatever better nature his relatives had. Grimmjow was no child. He was a warrior, a fighter, and he refused to give ground. Grimmjow was Ichigo Kurosaki without motives, without friends to hold him back, without something precious tying him down. As such, Grimmjow had rebelled. He had fought back. Each blow he returned, eyes wild with rage. They thought they could crush him? Grimmjow would break them!

Grimmjow had lost it all, and he was a wounded beast. He had lost everything, and his response was simply.

Destroy, destroy, destroy!

Hidden in the recess of Grimmjow's mind and soul, Eren Jaeger watched on with a slight eye twitch. So, this is what all that hatred and ranting about how he was going to kill them all got him in the end. Huh. At least it wiped out the Titans.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Eren Jaeger. Harry Potter. For whatever the hell reason, memories kept transcending from one life to the next. Grimmjow knew he was a goddamn anomaly.

Or rather, Eren knew. Eren or Grimmjow? Grimmjow or Harry? It was all getting way too fucking confusing and Grimmjow honestly didn't wanna deal with it.

And, of course, there was now this little fucking twist because life and existence could not be fucking normal.

"We've been… Alive isn't the right word, actually. We've existed too long. Yeah, that's it. Is this any surprise?"

Grimmjow twitched. The source of his annoyance stood before him. If one was to get technical, it was the teen before him that had been reincarnated as Harry, not him. After all, reincarnation is rebirth and Grimmjow had never truly been alive.

He was a fucking ghost. A spirit. An extremely badass and awesome spirit, mind you, but a spirit nonetheless. Still, he hadn't expected this.

"So… We're separate now?"

Eren Jeager merely shrugged in response.

"Nah. We've just reached the necessary insanity where we talk to ourselves and our mind is kinda splinteredish. Think of it as… Hm. Fractured, but whole. The longer we exist, the worse I'm guessing it'll get?"

He sounded confused, as if he wasn't sure what exactly they had gotten themselves into. Grimmjow swore.

Ah yes. Because that painted such a lovely picture for their sanity.

* * *

Remembering a past life comes in glimpses and shards and it's really fucking confusing. One moment, you see the world for what it is before something catches your eye. Doesn't after what it is. It could be unimportant. It could be something minimal. Something that doesn't matter at all, really.

What matters is not the object that catches your attention, but where it draws your focus. Or rather, when.

"Please complete these surveys to the best of your abilities." the teacher stated.

Grimmjow stared. And stared. The world around him seemed to freeze. Nothing around him mattered. Nothing around him existed. This world wasn't real. This page wasn't real. All of this was just an illusion, because Grimmjow could remember true reality now with startling clarity.

One of the Bobby's had to be called in when Grimmjow went on a wild rampage, blank look in his eyes, attacking every adult on sight because, obviously, they were Kyojins.

* * *

When Grimmjow died, it was a fucking disgrace. There is no other way to put it. It had been a goddamn disgrace. To fall at the hands of a Quincy was beyond lunacy. His only solace was the fact that that fool Urahara and that wanna be feline Yoruichi had both fallen with him.

The two of them, along with Isshin Kurosaki had, after all, fared a hundred times better against Aizen then half the Soul Society's power combined.

His eyes boiled with rage as the memory struck him. It wasn't so much because he had died, no. Grimmjow actually found he cared little about that. The fuck does death matter when Grimmjow was apparently cursed to remember anyways?

No… What pissed him the fuck off was Zaraki.

That bastard took his sister. Murdered her while all hell was raining down upon the, while the goddamn word was ending because he wanted to. Because he wanted to prove himself stronger. Because of such a stupid reason like that, he had… He had…

If Kenpachi was alive in this world, then Grimmjow would make it his personal mission to kill him. Wipe him out from the face of the universe.

Ulquiorra had been right. Humans are trash, and Kenpachi was the worst.

* * *

When the letters first started coming, Grimmjow didn't see any of them at all. In fact, he wasn't aware they existed at all. For, you see, Grimmjow was… A wild child, to put it mildly. Even Vernon, despite being several times Grimmjow's size, struggled to keep the child down whenever Grimmjow decided he'd have a little fun.

It was a miracle he hadn't winded up in a Juvenile Detention Center, actually. He had once beat the shit out of a couple of the Bobby's, though. That had been fun.

As it was, Grimmjow's violent tendencies resulted in many changes Harry would not have experienced. One such change was… Grimmjow had his own bedroom, much to Dudley's chargrim. Oh, sure, it had bars and there was a bloody fucking cat flap were Grimmjow received his 'meals', but whatever.

However, because Grimmjow was basically kept prisoner to prevent him from literally tearing up the neighborhood, Grimmjow never received his Hogwarts letter.

Albus Dumbledore frowned.

This would not do. This would not do at all. He needed Harry Potter to come to Hogwarts, and his lack of response meant one thing. Petunia was acting as he had predicted. She was attempting to keep the child from the magic she so feared. Dumbledore knew that woman was terrified of magic, and he knew that such vivid fear often turns to hatred, but he had placed young Harry there anyways. Better an ignorant child then a self centered and over confident one.

However, there was one major issue.

Dumbledore remembered the night of the Potter's assassination. When he had received the child from Hagrid, Dumbledore had been surprised by the amount of spiritual power Harry had exhibited. It matched even his own! Dumbledore had been forced to suppress said power. It had been the only choice, really. Had he acted differently, he had no doubt young Harry would have burned out his magical core. Perhaps this spike in spiritual energy was what prevented Voldemort from killing him? Dumbledore could only guess.

As it was, Harry had tremendous amount of spiritual power that was locked away within his body. Dumbledore was a cautious man. He knew that powerful emotions could shatter away even the strongest of seals. Sending Hagrid, therefore, would be foolish. Should young Harry unleash the magic Dumbledore had chained away, the backlash could potentially be felt on the other side of the planet.

Because of that, there was only one choice. However, Dumbledore knew this really wasn't going to go over well. Regardless, he had little choice in the matter.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled, elbows on his desk and fingers crossed as he looked up.

"Ah, yes Severus. Please have a seat. There is much we must discuss."

* * *

Severus Snape was angry. He was furious. He was completely and utterly disgusted.

How dare that old fool? Who did he think he was, forcing Snape to do this? Had anyone else demanded it, Snape would have cursed them on the spot. As it was, Snape owed his current status as a non Azkaban resident to the Headmaster, so he had little choice but to obey the will of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Bah. Too many bloody names.

Snape walked forth and knocked. Patiently, he waited as he heard the Dursley's scutter behind the door. Snape glared. He did not have all day! He had things to do!

The door swung open.

"Hello? Pleased to meet you, Mr- YOU! Begone!"

Ah. So Petunia did recognize him. Wonderful. Snape caught the door as she attempted to slam it in his face.

"I've come to give the boy his letter, Petunia. You know, the one  _ **you**_ should have already given him."

"We swore when we took him in that there would be no unnaturalism in this house! And, we succeeded!" Petunia smirked at him. Snape felt his blood turn cold. "Beat it out him, my Vernon did! His eyes used to glow blue, you know! That wretched magic," Petunia spat, "But Vernon set him straight! Of course, it turned him into a violent little hooligan, but at least he isn't one of those freaks like-"

Snape had had enough.

With a wave of his wand, Petunia was knocked backwards. Snarling, Snape stomped into the house.

"What is this? You are breaking and entering, s-"

Vernon didn't get to finish. He was bound and silenced with a wave of Snape's wand.

"Dad? Dad? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DADDY AND MY MUMMY!"

The child would have wailed more had Snape not silenced him as well. Snape grabbed the child by the chin and forced him to look at his eyes. "Sleep, boy." Dudley fought it. He truly did. But, it was of no use. His eyes shuttered close and he fell to the ground without a sound. Then, Snape waved his wand once more. Upstairs. Potter was upstairs. Leaving the Dursley's behind, Snape began to storm his way up the stairs.

Beat the magic out of Lily's son? Snape was furious. If it was true, oaths be damned, he would kill Albus Dumbledore himself, he would strike down the so called most powerful sorcerer of their age, he-

The door to Potter's room exploded in a mess of splinters. Snape covered his eyes in surprise, and it cost him as a tiny body collided with his own and shoved him over the stairs. Snape spun and, had he not been a wizard, he was sure he would have broken a leg. The Dursleys sat off to the side, staring with wide eyes. Snape glared up the stairs, were a young Harry Potter- had the boy dyed his blasted hair blue?- stood before the remains of the door.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, batface, but yah chose the wrong house to fuckin' mug!"

Screw it. Snape was going to kill Dumbledore, period, for making him put up with all this shit in the first place.


	2. A New Home

A/N: The stomp and squish part are words of wisdom from my Kenpo Sensei. Crotch for boy, inner thighs for girls. Brutal, I know. I never did put that one into practice, but I think we all agree Vernon deserves it

Anyways, thanks everyone for the feedback! Much appreciated :) Here's the next chapter

Published: 12/06/2017

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

**A New Home**

His first impression of Lily's son was that the boy was absolutely nothing like either of his parents.

Lily had been kind yet fierce. She had a gentleness to her that could not be denied, coupled with a cool intelligence that matched any Raven or Snake with ease. She was the sort that had that calm, gentle fury that you didn't want to get on the bad side of. Dangerous and beautiful.

James had been a braggart, proud, self centered, and a righteous pretentious prick. Severus was convinced that James Potter alone had supplied Voldemort with half his Death Eaters by alienating so many Slytherin's, making it practically sacrament to be friendly with one lest you draw the wrath of the Marauders.

The boy before him was like neither of these people.

This boy was an aggressive whirlwind of contradictions. From what Severus could gleam from the minds of the boys so called 'guardians', and Severus did use that term lightly, Potter had been imprisoned in the cupboard under the stairs for the earlier years of his existence. Potter himself had put an abrupt end to that with a display of violence that would make Fenrir Greyback proud.

So, they gave him a bigger cage.

Severus resisted the urge turn around and kill those sorry excuse for human beings. Murdering and torturing Muggles was a frowned upon practice when one found themselves on the side of Light. It was an abuse of power, those pesky annoying Light wizards said, and, therefore, forbidden.

Still, however, coming here to retrieve Dumbledore's so called golden boy was shaking Snape far more than he had expected. Of all the things he could have expected out of Petunia Dursley, this was not it. Yes, he knew she couldn't stand magic because she was a shrill shrew who was envious of a power she didn't have, but this level of mistreatment?

It reminded Severus painfully of his own upbringing.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, batface, but yah chose the wrong house to fuckin' mug!"

Small. Lily's son was so small, no doubt from malnutrition since he doubted these bastards fed him much. Despite that, the child held a muscular, if emasculate, form. Aggressive to a fault, Severus just knew, as he gazed into blue eyes burning with fury and carnage, that this boy would be a complete handful at Hogwarts.

"I am not a thief, you insolent brat. I've come to rescue you." Severus snapped. He didn't have the time or the patience to deal with whatever temper tantrum Potter wanted to throw in the defense of people that loathed him.

Several tense seconds passed.

"You'll get me away from here?" the boy looked stunned at the notion, surprised and maybe even a tab bit hopeful. Severus felt the rage in him boil even more. If anything, he was at the very least going to destroy the Dursley's financially. "Do I have to beat the Bobby's senseless again? Last time, they had to taser me. Can yah promise I won't get tasered?"

Severus growled.

"Yes. I can promise you. Come on, Mr. Potter."

Potter gave a shrug before leaping off the stairs, landing before Severus in a crouch. Then, without missing a beat, the kid turned and made his way towards Vernon. Curious, Severus elected to just observe for now.

"Bye, Lard Shit! I'm going to let batface kidnap me! Sounds more interesting than stikin' around here with you motherfuckers! Anyways, here's a going away present!"

Unknown to Severus, several hundreds of years and a dimension earlier, Annie Leonhart instructed Eren Jaeger in the ancient art of disabling his opponent from the fight.

"You aim for the weak point." Annie struck out with her foot. "When you have them pinned to the floor, you stomp. Stomp and squish."

At this very moment, Potter, unknown to Severus, was emulating his teacher from so many years ago. Severus couldn't help the wince that tore through him as Potter mercilessly stomped on Vernon Dursley's crotch, twisted his heel, and squished. Merlin's Balls, the kid was brutal.

Then, with a casual hum as his Uncle was disabled by pain and agony, Potter turned towards Severus with a content smile on his lips.

"So. Where we goin', batman? This place was never a home anyways. As long as yah can promise I don't hafta come back, I'll go with yah!"

Several hundred miles away, Albus Dumbledore froze as every instrument he had tied to the blood wards shattered after Harry Potter inadvertently spoke the necessary words to shatter them six years earlier than intended.

* * *

"What do you mean, you've taken Potter from his relatives! What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Severus?" Dumbledore was divided between two very critical emotions. Bewilderment, and just plain anger. When he had sent Severus to retrieve Potter, he had never expected the twist of event now unfolding before him. He had chosen Severus because Severus could handle young Harry if he proved to be a threat, while any other he sent would more than likely underestimate the child.

Never in his wildest dreams did Dumbledore imagine that this is how events would play out. Out of all the possible outcomes, the one currently before him hadn't even occurred to the old Headmaster, not even once. Severus Snape loathed Harry Potter. That was a well known fact, even long before Harry Potter himself walked the halls of Hogwarts.

Therefore, Severus Snape, of all people, literally rescuing Harry Potter from his relatives and being adamant that Harry not return was enough to leave even Dumbledore's head spinning.

"I mean, Headmaster," Severus grit his teeth, fist clenched at his side. To Dumbledore's shock, the usual stoic man was trembling with barely contained rage. Rage for Harry Potter? Yes, Dumbledore had seen this rage before, but in the defense of another other than Lily Evans? It was strange indeed. Dumbledore discreetly pinched himself, wondering if this was some sort of nightmare or illusion cast on him by some unknown foe.

"That those disgusting excuses for human beings that you left Potter with mistreated him. I wouldn't be surprised if you've turned Potter into the next Dark Lord! They kept him in a literal cage, Dumbledore!" Severus snapped.

Dumbledore paled.

"Surely you exaggerate, Severus. They're his family. You must be mista-"

"They kept him locked in a bloody cage, Albus! If anything, I'm tempted to hand them over to a horde of Death Eaters and be done with it!" Severus looking like he was about to boil over like one of his many explosive experiments he had developed in his younger years.

"Regardless, Mr. Potter should be returned to his family. He needs the protection-"

"From what? Malnutrition? That boy was literally starved! Do not fight me on this, Dumbledore. Those muggles can burn for all I care!"

With those final dramatic words, Severus exited, cloak billowing behind him, leaving a flabbergasted Dumbledore behind. Less than ten minutes later as Dumbledore was contemplating his next move, Minerva McGonagall stormed into his office. Green robes pooling around her, Dumbledore watched as a muscle in the cheek of his Deputy Headmistress clenched. Hm. How odd.

"Ah. Minerva. Lemon-"

A resonating slap sounded, shocking Dumbledore to his core. This… This had never happened before. This, he couldn't have expected. How his plans were being derailed, piece by piece.

"I warned you, Albus! The worst sort of muggles! I warned you!" Minerva spun about and made to depart. Before exiting, she shot one last withering glare towards Dumbledore. "If I discover you interfere with Severus taking that boy from those monsters you left him with, I swear to you, Dumbledore. There will be hell to pay!"

The Scottish Witch departed, the door slamming against the wall with an audible thud, leaving Dumbledore alone in the silence.

* * *

Spinner's End was not some grand, colorful, cheerful place. If anything, it was more macabre than Las Noches. Alright, maybe not that bad, but still.

Grimmjow glanced around at his new surroundings.

His kidnapper slash rescuer had brought him to a dark, creepy little house sitting on a hillside. Made of creaking wood, the place looked like a good blast of wind would knock the whole thing over into firewood. Not the most stable of homes, but Grimmjow personally didn't mind.

Anything was better than the Dursleys.

Hell, he was tempted to go back and kill them.

Scratch that.

He would so kill them. Once he had his powers back, that is.

This form… This pathetic, sealed form. He couldn't access his powers properly. Another might assume they didn't have any powers, but Grimmjow knew better. He could feel it. A seal, slamming down upon him, upon his Spiritual Energy. It was utterly infuriating. Who would dare? Who?

It didn't matter who, Grimmjow decided.

When his chains were broken, so would they.

Grimmjow would-

"This will be your room." Snape interrupted Grimmjow's internal monologue. He had been led to a small room in the back of the house by his apparent Potion's teacher. And wasn't that a wonder. Grimmjow was a wizard in this life. He had magic. He had honest to goddamn magic running in the veins of his shiny new meatsuit.

Snape opened the door, presenting the place to Grimmjow. It wasn't very large. Only slightly bigger than the cage back at the Dursley's. The bed, at the very least, looked far more comfortable. Snape beckoned him inside. Without a word, Grimmjow did so, carrying his meager belongings before setting them atop the dresser.

Snape was silent as Grimmjow took it all in.

Then, Grimmjow spun and shot the other a look. Snape responded by lifting a single delicate deep fried eyebrow.

"Will I be confined to this room?"

Grimmjow thought it a good question to ask. Confinement was nothing new to him. Not in this life, nor the one before that, or even the one before that, and wasn't that just amusing? As Eren Jaeger, he had been a prisoner for merely breathing. His existence was deemed a threat to humanity, no matter the fact that he was literally the only thing that had kept them going. Under Aizen, Grimmjow had been imprisoned time and time again until he finally learned his lesson and obeyed the deranged Soul Reaper, if only out of the necessity for survival.

To Grimmjow, it was an honest question. Nothing wrong about it.

Severus seemed to disagree, however, as he staggered back as if struck. Not by Grimmjow, obviously. There'd be a gaping hole in the wall if it had been Grimmjow.

"No… You won't be confined. I do, however, ask that you inform me of your comings and goings. I am now responsible for you, Potter." Potter? Oh, right. Grimmjow had a new name in this life. A boring one too. "In the morning, at first light, we will depart to Diagon Alley to retrieve your school supplies. I do expect you to be somewhat coherent, difficult as that might be. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Snape gave a single stiff nod, as if he wasn't sure what to really think or do about Grimmjow. Why was beyond Grimmjow. Why the other cared at all seemed odd, but Grimmjow wasn't about to complain. Not when it got him away from those sorry excuse for relatives. Without another word, Snape shut the door, leaving Grimmjow to ponder and muse his new existence.


	3. The Great Fire of Diagon Alley

A/N: Hi all? How are you? This one is pretty short, but I digress. Enjoy

Also, Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever holiday you practice. Personally, my family celebrates Hanukkah, which already ended this year on the 20th

Published: 12/22/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

** Chapter 3 **

**The Great Fire of Diagon Alley**

Severus Snape could honestly say he was not surprised. No. Surprise was not the right word. Surprise would imply that he had no warning, that this had come as an unexpected shock, that there could have been no possibly way to prevent this.

Severus didn't believe that.

Dumbledore wouldn't believe it.

There was no way in bloody hell that the press would believe it either.

The blame laid squarely on Severus' shoulders. He was the fool who allowed this threat to blossom… born of deception.

"Oops. Huh. Didn't think I'd make that much of a mess. Wha'da yah think, Ichigo? How does the alley look?"

Severus twitched.

Bringing Harry Potter to get his Hogwarts supplies was suppose to have been simple. And, at first, it had. Yes, the concept of chaperoning an annoying little child was not one Severus was fond of in the slightest. However, after years of teaching classes full of annoying little dunderheads that couldn't seem to read his bloody instructions on the chalkboard, Severus was confident this was a task that he could handle.

He had underestimated the progeny of James Potter.

Severus should have known. Any child named Potter would forever be his bane.

Ignoring the carnage he had caused, the blue haired child turned towards Ollivander.

"Yo, old man. How much for this cool wand? I like it!"

Most of their shopping had gone without a hitch. Yes, yes, Severus had been forced to drag the boy away from Gringotts when he tried to literally take a swim in the gold his parents had left behind. He had also had to stop Potter from attacking Madam Malkin when one her pins had accidentally drawn blood. He had also been forced to drag Potter away from several books on curses that he had been eyeing with such a contemplative look that Severus was reminded of himself as a child.

The pet had actually been the easiest bit. Potter had taken one look at the small orange cat, crooned, and declared he was taking it. The cat had agreed full heartedly, jumping into Potter's arms and purring like mad. Severus almost suspected Potter had charmed the bloody thing. For all he knew, Potter was just a good animal charmer.

However, the last little bit of their journey was when things went decidedly to hell.

Two of the wands Ollivander had handed over to Potter had literally exploded. You would expect that the old man would have been horrified, considering all the time and effort and money that goes into making each and every individual wand, but Ollivander had been delighted, of all things. Madness must run in the man's family.

"Fascinating! Fascinating! Try this one, Mr. Potter!"

Each and every wand had rejected Potter. Each and every one until, at long last, Ollivander had wandered into the back and produced yet another random wand, one that for whatever reason set the hair's on Severus' neck on edge. His senses proved right moments later.

"Perhaps… Yes. Perhaps. Yew, Nundu Tail Hair Core, 12 inches. Firm and holding."

Severus did a double take. Nundu hair? He was going to have to reassess what he knew of Ollivander. If the man was willing to experiment with a destructive substance such as Nundu hair, which even Snape didn't dare mess with, then maybe there was more to the old wand maker than met the eye.

Potter gripped the wand and the world went to hell.

When the smoke cleared at long last, half of Diagon Alley was in disarray, several people were screaming, there were fires scattered here and there, and Potter was looking at his new wand in wonder, turning it over in his hands.

"Cool! That was totally badass! How much, old man?!"

Ollivander could only whimper. Severus was tempted to join him.

* * *

Luckily for everyone present, no one really wanted to admit a child had caused so much damage to Diagon Alley. As far as the official story went, one of Ollivander's wand building experiments had gone wrong, resulting in the explosion. Harry Potter and Severus Snape, as far as the cock and bull story Ollivander had fed to the hounds of the Daily Prophet, hadn't been anywhere near the shop at the time.

So it was that Harry got away with destroying half the alley. And so it was that Ollivander gained a fearsome new reputation that, years later, would prevent a messy kidnapping since Voldemort couldn't get his Death Eaters to even try and kidnap the old wand maker since they were, apparently, more scared of a ratty old man than they were of their Dark Lord.

* * *

"If I hear you're unleashing destructive waves again, I won't hesitate to snap that death stick of yours. Are we clear?"

Snape had decided to see Grimmjow off to the train. Why was beyond Grimmjow, but the old man did what he pleased.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. 'Sides, can't do it anymore." Grimmjow grumbled, eyeing his new toy sadly.

The initial blast of spiritual pressure that had left the wand the first time he waved it had yet to be replicated. Whatever seal he had on him was preventing him from doing so, sadly. Snape had discovered said seal, and, annoyingly, done absolutely nothing.

"For once, I agree with the Headmaster. Look at the state you left the alley in? That seal stays until you've got a better mastery of your own powers!" Snape had declared, and had left it at that.

Snape had made a critical error in the wording of that phrase. Grimmjow hadn't known who had sealed his powers before. Now he did. He had a name to match to his torment.

Grimmjow twitched.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had sealed Grimmjow's power, which was stupid really. Not that Snape would listen to him, but Grimmjow knew the blast of pure power in the Alley had been built up energy just waiting to escape. Which it had. Rather violently.

Grimmjow approved.

Anyways, back to the topic on hand.

Grimmjow turned to Snape.

"Yer a teacher at this school, right?"

Snape gave a single terse nod.

"Huh. Cool. So, what am I suppose to expect when I get there?"

"That, Mr. Potter, is something you will have to discover on your own. Spoilers." then, with one last smirk that bordered on vicious, Snape spun around and vanished in a twirl of that dark cloak of his.

Grimmjow twitched. Whatever. Turning towards the train, Grimmjow prepared himself for the journey ahead, and whatever the hell it decided to toss at him this time.

* * *

"Do you… Do you remember it?"

Grimmjow could only stare.

"The fuck kinda question is that? No, seriously, what the hell? I'm done with you." with that, Grimmjow turned away. Figures. His parents just had to be dead. He wondered, briefly, if they had died in his first life as well, before Hueco Mundo. Where had he come from, who had he been, what had been his name? Once upon a time, Grimmjow had searched for answers. However, he found that in the end he just didn't care.

Just like he didn't care that his parents in this life were dead too.

Nope, didn't care at all.

As the time passed, more people came into the compartment. A stupid blond had tried to play superior. Grimmjow had responded by breaking his face.

"My 'ather will 'ere 'bout this!" the boy shouted, covering his nose as blood gushed out. Behind him, Grimmjow heard Ron snort.

Grimmjow glared.

"Your daddy? You just lost whatever respect I had for you, brat. Need daddy to save you, huh? Go on then. Go running to daddy. Just remember…" Grimmjow got in close and Malfoy backed away, fear in his eyes, "The Panther always get's it's prey, no matter what obstacles stand in it's way." Grimmjow grinned before tossing the kid out.

He wasn't sure if what he said about panthers was true or not, but Grimmjow knew panthers were his spirit animal. Obviously, if they were his spirit animal, they had to be just as badass as he was.

"That was wicked!" Ron grinned. Despite himself, Grimmjow couldn't help but grin back. Then, he put an arm around Ron, who looked at him oddly.

"Kid… I think we might just get along."

Grimmjow had lost his Numeros, but that didn't mean he couldn't rebuild. And he would rebuild. He would rebuild them greater and stronger than ever before. Okay, so this brat had annoyed him, but… Grimmjow sensed potential. He also sensed potential in that annoying blond, but he wouldn't be bothered with that one until he got his head out of his ass and stopped ranting about his daddy. Honestly. How pathetic was that?

The next people who came in were looking for a toad.

"The hell do you care about a toad that keeps runnin' away? Get a cat. Cat's are badass little fuckers." he then lifted his own adorable little orange cat. He had named it Ichigo, simply because the look on Kurosaki's face if they ever met again would be gold.

The girl, Hermion Grimmjow thought she said her name was, gaped at him.

"That- that- that sort of language will get you in trouble!"

Grimmjow deadpanned.

"The fuck do I care?" then, he proceeded to pet Ichigo, who purred in delight. Hermione could only gape.

Neville didn't know what to do. Then, Grimmjow motioned to the seat next to him. "Forget the toad, kid. If it keeps runnin', let it be free."

"But- but- Uncle Algie gave it to me after I finally showed magic when he tossed me out the window!"

Grimmjow raised a single eyebrow. Across from him, he noticed Ron wasn't surprised at all but the girl looked horrified.

"He tossed you outta window? Sounds like he was tryin' to off ya, brat. For all you know, the toad's poison. I mean, it's a toad." Grimmjow shrugged. Seriously? A toad? Then again, Grimmjow was from a country where the local Mythology included a Toad Sage…

"No! He wanted to see if I had magic! My uncle-" Neville defended.

"Sounds as nice as mine," Grimmjow interrupted, lifting his shirt. The others gasped at the scars that littered his body. Neville's face became green. "Right bastard, he is. Come on, forget the toad. You too, bush hair."

"Bu- bush hair! How dare you!" the girl snapped.

Grimmjow grinned.

"What else do you want me to call you?"

"My name!"

"I don't know your name, sweetheart. Hermes, I think?" Grimmjow tilted his head.

"HERMIONE!"

"Ah. That. Cool. Come on, sit." Grimmjow motioned.

Hermione glared but did as told after Neville did too. She had never had many friends, after all. While Ron looked uncomfortable at her very presence, the other two boys seemed to want her here so maybe she could finally get along with her yearmates for once.

Grimmjow grinned.

He could sense their magic, and he knew all three had potential. He'd rebuild his Kingdom. Grimmjow was the King, and the Wizarding World? Grimmjow would conquer it. But, even Kings need minions. Yes, that's what they would be. Just minions.

At last, they made their way into the Great Hall. Grimmjow patiently awaited his turn, which for him was a real feat. At last, he was summoned.

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! I don't think I've ever sorted anyone more a Gryffindor than you, now get me off his head!" the Sorting Hat bellowed.

Grimmjow made his way towards the house of Red and Gold as they cheered. With a look, Grimmjow glanced at the Staff table. Severus nodded at Grimmjow and Grimmjow grinned right back before sitting down.

Of course, they were on him rather quickly.

Grimmjow smirked. He could get used to this.


End file.
